Ammon Bast
Ammon Bast (as known as The Saboteur) was a suspect in the murder investigation of CEO Gérard Arnault in Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time), prior to which he made a video appearance in Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time) and was mentioned in multiple other cases in Travel in Time. Profile Ammon is the 26-year-old head of intelligence for the Ptolemy Dynasty and the person responsible for sabotaging the team's time machine to strand them in the 1960s. He has short black hair that is tousled upward, shaved sides, gray eyes and a chiseled face. He is seen wearing a gray collared jacket with black buttons. The right side of his jacket is accented with a light gray pattern and turquoise lining. In his video appearance, he is seen wearing a hooded cloak with shoulder pads, a bandana around his mouth and a headset microphone across his right cheek. In his suspect appearance, it is known that Ammon eats ta'meya, knows the constitution and smokes a hookah pipe. Events of Criminal Case Summer of Death After arresting Noah Lowe's killer, Nebet alerted Zara and the player that she had seen someone examining the time machine. She claimed that she had tried to follow the man, but lost him in the crowd of the festival. She then suggested that they searched for a camera that the man had passed by. After finding the camera, Zara and the player learned (per Kai) that the man had purposefully sabotaged the time machine in order to strand them in the 1960s. Rebel Without a Pulse After arresting Storm Huxley's killer, Jack, Zara and the player attended the 5th of July ceremony, where the return of Princess Nefertiti was announced. The team initially suspected Nefertiti to be Nebet, but after Jack and the player found a phone that resistance spy Ravi Jabari had left in the black market, the team discovered (per Kai) that Nebet's real identity was Princess Nefertiti, and that she had conspired with the saboteur (who was eventually confirmed to be Ammon) in sabotaging the team's time machine. The team then questioned Ravi, who said that Ammon was hosting a party at his place the following day. Bash of the Year Ammon became a suspect after Jack and the player were alerted to the murder at Ammon's party. Ammon identified the victim as Gérard Arnault, the CEO of Gypt Technologies. He offered his condolences to the team regarding the murder (the team had assumed the guise of French ambassadors) and revealed that he had congratulated the victim on the launch of his new GyptChip. He then told the team that Gérard had headed to the kitchen, prompting the team to investigate there. Mid-investigation, Ammon demanded an update on the team's progress. He then warned the team that if they did not arrest someone soon, he would take over the investigation. Ammon was spoken to again about his argument with the victim. He informed the team that he had worked with the victim on the latest GyptChip to ensure that it met the government's needs. However, the victim undermined his authority at every turn, even suggesting that Ammon did not deserve his role as head of intelligence. Instead of punishing Gérard for his impudence, he reminded him that insulting a government official went against the constitution. Ammon was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Eugene Donkin for Gérard's murder. Jack and the player turned Eugene over to Ammon for sentencing. Ammon rebuked Eugene for his actions considering that he was the face of the Ptolemy Dynasty and told him that the Pharaoh would have his head. Jack then requested that Eugene was incarcerated for his actions as France disapproved of capital punishment. In order to cement New Cairo's relationship with France, Ammon agreed to spare Eugene from capital punishment and incarcerate him instead. Post-trial, the team learned more about how Ammon and Nefertiti colluded to rewrite history. Per Orlando's analysis of Ammon's diary, Zara and the player learned that Ammon had interfered with history at various key junctures in time to keep the descendants of the Ptolemy lineage on the throne and cement ties with other monarchies by marrying said descendants to kings and queens around the world. Ammon had also managed to take over the trade routes in the early 1700s. Case appearances *Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time; video appearance) *Gone in 30 Seconds (Case #7 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Crime and Punishment (Case #10 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *A Tudor Murder (Case #11 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Hell to Pay (Case #12 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Back to the Future (Case #16 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Rebel Without a Pulse (Case #17 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time) *Fake News (Case #19 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Fool's Gold (Case #20 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Anchors Aweigh! (Case #21 of Travel in Time; mentioned) Gallery ABastSaboteurTravelinTime.png|Ammon, as he appeared in Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time). ABastTravelinTime.png|Ammon, as he appeared in Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time). Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects